


Camping

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wish i had thought of some fish puns, rip midori he kinda suffers in this one, ryusetai set loose in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: RYUSETAI is set loose in the woods for a camping trip!





	Camping

Camping was supposed to be fun; a time to enjoy the company of friends and share adventures together. At least, that was what Midori had been led to believe. Instead, it had turned into Midori having to make sure that the rest of his unit didn’t end up either dying by poisonous flora or starting an entire forest fire.

This was by no means unusual, of course, but it seemed as if things had gotten far worse than usual with them occupying a campsite instead of being in town. The worst part of it was that they were mostly unsupervised because this had been an impromptu trip Chiaki had decided they needed to take over the weekend.

In the first hour since they had arrived, Midori had already needed to take over setting up the tent for Chiaki and Kanata because they had been unable to decide on where best to place it, as well as having to rescue Shinobu from a tree after he had climbed up to ‘scope out their surroundings’ as he had put it.

Midori was already exhausted, and it looked as if he wouldn’t be able to let down his guard anytime soon, either, because Chiaki had suggested they all forage and fish for their food. Under normal circumstances, this would be fine because Midori was the son of greengrocers and thus knew his produce well. However, the other four had absolutely no idea what they were doing, and Midori knew it was only a matter of time before someone brought back something poisonous.

“Midori-kuuuuuuun! Taichou wants us to go fishing for our dinner!” Tetora nearly crashed into him, skidding to a halt mere inches from Midori. “Well, he wants me to go fishing, but I want you to come with!”

Midori put his hands on Tetora’s shoulders to keep him from running off without an answer. “But...we didn’t bring fishing poles.” He pointed out, having the sneaking suspicion that it wouldn’t deter Tetora in the slightest.

“We’re gonna do it the old fashioned way!” Tetora grabbed Midori’s hand and took off without warning, leaving Midori to stumble until he regained his footing.

It wasn’t unusual for Tetora to drag him off like this. They had been dating for just a little over three weeks, and Tetora had frequently dragged him off to places where they could be alone, usually resulting in a short kissing session. Midori was certain that that was exactly how this little fishing expedition would turn out in the end.

“Tetora-kun, how...how do you plan catching anything if we don’t have poles? What’s this old-fashioned fishing method…?” Midori was mildly concerned; the only alternative fishing method Midori could think of was hand-fishing, but surely Tetora didn’t think they would actually be able to catch anything that way, right?

“Hand-fishing!” Tetora replied, confirming Midori’s suspicions.

Midori’s heart sank. He loved Tetora dearly, but he knew that this would not go the way he had planned, and would likely lead to someone having to huddle under a blanket for the next three hours, trying to warm up after a dip in the icy stream that had just come into view.

“Tetora-kun, why don’t we just gather berries and herbs instead…?” Sure, it would be more work, but at least they wouldn’t end up falling in the stream and freezing half to death. “Please.” He hoped the added politeness and desperation would convince Tetora.

It did not. Instead, he grinned and stood up on his toes to give Midori a kiss before leaning down and hiking his pant legs up so that he could keep them from getting too wet. He rolled up his sleeves and turned to wade into the stream. “Don’t worry! This won’t take long at all!”

Midori sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He watched Tetora wade into the water and rolled up his pant legs and sleeves in case he had to fish him out of the stream.

“If you fall in, let me know. I’ll just start looking for berries…” Midori turned away when he received no response from the intensely focused Tetora.

He didn’t go far; staying within view of Tetora, so that he could be fast when Tetora inevitably fell into the stream.

All around him, copper and golden leaves drifted lazily down from trees, but the woods had never looked prettier, berries adorning bushes and colorful mushrooms growing up from the ground, ignored by the squirrels and chipmunks rooting around the forest floor for fallen nuts. A few dragonflies zipped past, red and blue, towards the stream, and a bumblebee buzzed around in a lackadaisical manner, nearly crashing into a few trees in its clumsy buzzing.

Shaking his head, Midori focused his attention on identifying berries and mushrooms that were safe to eat, thankful that his greengrocer experience would keep them all from eating poisonous things. Assuming he could pry anything poisonous from Chiaki’s hands, that is.

There was a loud splash behind him, and Midori spun around, thankful to find that Tetora had only tried to catch a fish and failed. They were, of course, too fast for him to catch, but Midori knew better than to try to dissuade him any further. He would figure it out on his own.

Midori returned to foraging, carefully picking out only the juiciest berries and the safe mushrooms to eat, while Tetora splashed behind him. He was making great progress compared to Tetora, having gathered a massive amount of both berries and mushrooms in the bag that had originally been meant for the fish.

There was another splash behind him, and a triumphant shout from Tetora. “I CAUGHT ONE!” A moment later, a foul word escaped his lips as the fish presumably slipped from his hands.

Midori couldn’t help but sigh and turn to return to the water’s edge with the half-full bag. He supposed that he should at least keep the bag empty enough to accomodate a few fish on the off chance that Tetora actually managed to catch and keep something. It was unlikely, but he had gathered enough food anyway.

He plopped down far enough away to avoid the splashing and watched Tetora flail in the stream, fish slipping past his fingers like a stick of half melted butter. It would be amusing, were it not sad to watch Tetora try and fail over and over again without any hint of success.

The last thing Midori wanted to do was crush Tetora’s confidence by telling him that there was no way that this was gonna work, and that there was no way he would actually manage to catch and keep a fish.

Coincidentally, just a few moments later, Tetora managed to do just that, his hands held tightly around the wriggling fish. “MIDORI-KUN LOOK! I CAUGHT ONE!” He shouted, and promptly panicked the moment he realized he was losing his grip on the fish. He flung his arms up and let go of the fish. “CATCH IT!”

The next thing Midori knew, a fish was smacking him in the face, leaving a faint red mark on his face as it slid down onto the ground.

It would be an understatement to say that Midori was shocked. He was baffled and bewildered and wondering what he had done to deserve being smacked by a fish. Was it karma? Had he done something terrible in a past life to deserve this? This was the lowest of low moments today, and he had no idea how to react to this, except to look down at the fish flopping around on the ground weakly.

Midori glanced between Tetora and the fish, stunned and unsure about what to do with the fish now. He felt bad letting it just flop around on the ground, but he didn’t want to hurt it, either.

In the end, Midori decided on taking it back to Kanata, who, he was sure, would know what to do with the fish. He reluctantly picked the fish up by its tail and high-tailed it back to where Kanata was supposed to be helping Shinobu set up his traps around their little camping spot.

The moment he stepped into the clearing where they had made their camp, Midori was yanked up into the air by his foot. He lost his grip on the fish and it flew through the air, smacking painfully into Chiaki’s face.

Midori swung back and forth, upside down, wondering what heinous crime he had committed to end up being smacked by a fish and then hung by his foot. Perhaps he was just destined to suffer like this.

“AH! Oh no, this was meant to catch intruders, de gozaru!” Shinobu poked his head out of the leaves above Midori to peek down at him. He dropped down onto the branch Midori hung from, sending him swaying once more, and set to work cutting at the rope to free him.

“Wai-” Midori was cut off as the rope snapped and he crashed back down onto the ground.

For a moment, he didn’t move, and he felt as if he were seeing stars. It...was not the ideal position to be in, because a moment later, Kanata, Chiaki, and Shinobu were all peering down at him in concern.

“Ah...are you alright, de gozaru…?” Shinobu asked hesitantly, looking as if he were afraid that he might have accidentally killed poor Midori.

“Please leave me alone. I need some time.” Midori mumbled, throwing his arm over his eyes so that he didn’t have to look at them.

He heard the three of them move away briefly, and then there was a wet smack as the fish smacked right on his stomach, tossed by Kanata. A gasp escaped his lips and he slowly moved his arm away from his face and sat up. He opened his eyes and glared over at the mischievous Kanata.

“What was that for?!” Midori asked, then shook his head and slowly stood up. “I’m going back to Tetora-kun…” He dropped the fish on the ground and hurried back in the direction of the stream before anyone could protest. At least he was free of that godforsaken fish.

In the time it had taken Midori to return to the stream, Tetora had somehow managed to catch a few more fish, which were flopping around unceremoniously in a pile a little ways away from the water lapping at the leaves on the ground.

“Tetora-kun…” Midori was beyond surprised. How the hell had Tetora managed to catch so many fish in such little time? It was bizarre, and...concerning, considering that Tetora was literally soaking wet. He looked chilled to the bone, and Midori began to fear that Tetora may have resorted to belly flopping on the fish to stun them and make them easier to catch.

“M-Midori-kun!” It took a few tries for Tetora to choke out his name, but he had the brightest smile on his face, despite the fact that his lips were beginning to turn blue with how cold he was. The cold wind didn’t help matters, either.

“Tetora-kun, are you crazy?!” Midori darted to his side and dragged him out of the stream, taking his dry jacket off and draping it around Tetora’s shoulders to give him some sort of warmth until they got back to the campsite.

“G-grab the f-fish!” Tetora pointed a shaking hand at said fish, not wanting his great catch to go to waste over a little thing like him being unable to stop shivering.

Midori scowled, but did as Tetora said, going over to the pile of fish and stuffing them into the bag as quickly as he could manage. Then he turned and went back over to Tetora, wrapping one arm around him and pulling him close.

Tetora shook like a leaf, burrowing against Midori, seeking his warmth. He put up no more resistance as Midori quickly pulled him along back to the campsite, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a sleeping bag and snuggle with him.

By the time they made it back to camp, Tetora was shivering worse than when Midori had dragged him out of the stream, his teeth chattering violently. Thankfully, it looked as if Shinobu had managed to get a small fire going, and all the sleeping bags had been set up in the half open tent.

Midori ignored Chiaki’s concerned questioning and gently pushed Tetora into the tent, zipping it up so that he could change clothes in privacy. “Change your clothes before you freeze!”

He waited while Tetora changed, dropping the bag of fish and the things he had foraged into Kanata’s lap without considering that he was attempting to clean the fish he had brought back earlier.

Tetora took longer than he probably should have, but eventually unzipped the tent and shuffled back to Midori’s side, still shivering like a leaf in the wind.

Midori directed Tetora to a chair set up in front of the fire and sat him down on it gently, immediately turning away and going to the tent to grab a blanket and a one of his sweatshirts.

He came back and helped Tetora put the sweatshirt on and then draped the blanket around him almost like a cocoon. Then he grabbed one of the other chairs and pulled it closer to Tetora’s, plopping down into it with a sigh.

“I love you, Midori-kun! I hope you know that.” Tetora leaned over from his chair and rested his head on Midori’s shoulder.

Midori’s face went bright red in his embarrassment. “I love you too…” He mumbled, and supposed that this camping trip wasn’t so bad after all, with Tetora here.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!!! I hope you all enjoy this it was so much fun to write!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
